Fanon Summon Chants
The basis of this page is for anyone and everyone to put any summon chants they have for themselves, cards they've created, characters they've created, and anything else of the related. Feel free to use English, Kanji, or whatever language. Yu-Gi-Oh! CD Yuji Nakajima Mysterious Dragon Now come with your shining wings, and your unrevealed face, glow a path to lead us to our future!! Kevy Yamamaoto Whirlwind Dragon The Ultimate dragon that rules the sky, Erase the opponent and turn them to dust with your majestic wings! Sky Ruler, Whirlwind Dragon! Kazuki Omega Gravity Dragon Shine from the deep darkness, Come Omega Gravity Dragon!! Yu-Gi-Oh! GENESIS Yudo Maeda Cosmicburst Dragon To protect those who cannot protect themselves, representing the Creation itself, be born from the depths of space, the ultimate protector dragon of the cosmos! Cosmicburst Dragon! Yu-Gi-Oh! Duality of Demon Yuda Amuka Demon Swordsman - Astaroth 「冥府の魂。その黒い翼と、闇の中の光になる！ウルティマ召喚！現れよ、階層八！悪魔剣士 - アスタロト！」 Meifu no tamashī. Sono kuroi tsubasa to, yami no naka no hikari ni naru! Urutima shōkan! Arawareyo, Kaisō hachi! Akuma Kenshi - Asutaroto! Soul of the netherworld. With those black wings, become the light within the darkness! Ultima Summon! Come forth, Hierarchy Eight! Demon Swordsman - Astaroth! Ψυχή του Κάτου Κόσμου. Με αυτά τα μαύρα φτερά, γίνε το φως μες στο σκοτάδι! Κάλεσμα Ultima! Εμφανίσου, Ιεραρχία Οχτώ! Δαιμονικός Ξιφομάχος - Astaroth! Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Yuzuki Taiga Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon Sacred Maiden of Time, cross over dimensions and become the power to awaken the absolute ruler of time! Distortion Summon! Descend from the future, absolute god! Level 8! Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon! Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper Awaken that noble soul hidden between the rifts in time. Eliminate all enemies in one shot! Xyz Summon! Appear before me, Rank 4! Chronos-Eyes Silence Sniper! Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai Smiling leader of the troupe, become the prideful light that slashes through all opposes us! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai! Yu-Gi-Oh! K Yukio Phantom HERO Silence Joker Masked warrior and Devilish child! Become one in the hour of midnight and descend now! Fusion Summon! Phantom HERO Silence Joker! Other [[Diamond Guard|'Diamond Guard']] Protectors forged in the heart of the earth, become one in the violet spiral and protect me with everything you've got! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the strongest defender! Diamond Guard! Burn267 Gorgon Three sisters of Hecate! Breach the void and allow the mistress passage! Appear, Level 6! The mage whose gaze turns our enemies to stone, Gorgon! Τρεις αδερφές της Εκάτης! Παραβίασε το κενό και επιτρέψτε τη διέλευση της κυρίας! Εμφανίσου, Επιπέδου 6! Η μάγισα που το βλέμα της μετατρέπει τους εχθρούς μας σε πέτρα, Γοργόνα! Unformed Void As I bring my body forth from the antimatter, wretch in horror the visage of my true form! Xyz Summon! I am the predator of all Xyz Monsters! The False King! My name is Unformed Void! Endless Void With the harvested power of Xyz Summon, I become an greater hunter! Let my new visage terrorize all those who wield Xyz Summoning! Rank-Up Xyz Summon! I am the Illusionary Ruler! I name myself the Endless Void! Your gun-slinging skill transcends possibility! Emerge, the heroic peacekeeper! Let's go, Synchro Summon! The Level 9 shooter, Quickdraw Ranger! Shining Jester Show your tricks and illuminate the innocent feelings of our souls! Xyz Summon, Rank 3! Dazzle them, Shining Jester! Powered by Chaos, my servant gains the strength to make a complete cat-tastrophe of your purrfect life! Chaos Xyz Change! Rank 5! The mistress of bad luck, Black Cat Magician! Supreme Laughter Star Uzume "Smiling star of the earth! Joking star of heaven! Explode and let the shine turn the duel into party night! Level 10! Dance the strife away, Supreme Laughter Star Uzume! Pendulum Summon (Ghost Tamazuka) When it swings, the souls of the departed come forth from the afterlife! I call on the denizens from beyond! Pendulum Summon! Shining Xyz Change When our bonds of friendship and love shine, our light shall pierce through the wicked Chaos! (Name of Xyz Monster), cross the bridge of light and evolve! Shining Xyz Change! NTA Number 101: Miracle Magician First One: Descend from a higher plane, the embodiment of all wonders of the Barian World! Arise, Number 101: Miracle Magician! Κατέβα από το ανώτερο στάδιο, η ενσάρκωση όλων των θαυμάτων του Κόσμου Barian! Εμφανίσου, Νούμερο 101: Μάγος του Θαύματος! Second: Our ruler has fallen and I put my claim on his card of wonders! Prove your loyality, Number 101: Miracle Magicain! Number C101: Thousand Wondercaster This is my prove of leadership, going beyond everything that is know, creating the miracle that is a Rank 13 Monster! Chaos Xyz Change, Number C101: Thousand Wondercaster! Number 102: Infinite Giver Let's show them the beauty of all the light and the kindness of the Barian World! Xyz Summon, Number 102: Infinite Giver! Ας τους δώσουμε την ομορφιά όλου του φωτός και τη ευγένεια του Κόσμου Barian! Κάλεσμα Xyz, Νούμερο 102: Άπειρος Δότης! Number 104: Darkfire Pyres Lift the curtain to the hottest fire in the Barian World! Ignite, Number 104: Darkfire Pyres. Σήκωσε την κουρτίνα για την πιο καυτή φωτιά του Κόσμου Barian! Ανάφλεξε, Νούμερο 104: Πυρά της Σκοτεινής Φωτιάς. Number C104: Serafire Beacon Instrument of terror, cast aside your dark past and embrace light! Light up, Number C104: Serafire Beacon! Όργανο του τρόμου, παραμέρισε το σκοτεινό παρελθόν και αγκάλιασε το φως! Άναψε, Χάος Νούμερο 104: Φάρος Serafire! Number C104: Doomsday Inferno The fires of destruction gleam on the edges of this world. I command them, grow stronger and assimilate everything in my path! Burn down everything, Number C104: Doomsday Inferno! Number C²104: Eternal Flame This is the fire in our hearts that won't die out. This is the fire in our minds that no one can extinguish. This is the fire that will burn you to ashes! Show them, Number C²104: Eternal Flame! Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora In requiem to all of our fallen friends and comrades, here and everywhere! Arise, Number 105: Ghost Deity Aurora! Στο ρέκβιεμ για όλους τους πεσόντες φίλους και συμμάχους, εδώ και παντού! Εμφανίσου, Νούμερο 105: Φαντασμική Θεότητα Aurora! Number C105: Soul Goddess Aurora Fallen friends and fallen enemies, kneel down to greet your master! Show yourself Number C105: Soul Goddess Aurora! Πεσόντες φίλους και εχθρούς, γονατίστε να χαιρετίσετε τον άρχοντά σας! Εμφανίσου Χάος Νούμερο 105: Θεά των Ψυχών Aurora! Number 106: Starry Knight Sky The dazzling light of uncountable stars illuminates the cosmos and now their keeper will appear right in front of you! Number 106: Starry Knight Sky! Το εκθαμβωτικό φως των αναρίθμητων αστεριών φωτίζει τον κόσμο και τώρα ο φύλακάς τους θα εμφανιστεί εδώ μπροστά σας! Νούμερο 106: Έναστρος Ιππότης Ουρανός! Number C106: Thousand Nights Devourer The dazzling light of uncountable stars is sucked away by the might of this Monster! Appear, Number C106: Thousand Nights Devourer! Το εκθαμβωτικό φως των αναρίθμητων αστεριών ρουφιέται από την οργή αυτού του τέρατος! Εμφανίσου, Χάος Νούμερο 106: Καταβροχθιστής Χιλίων Νυχτών! Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan This is the unbreakable will of the Barian World that will guide me to victory! Xyz Summon, Number 107: Bedrock Soldier Aidan! No one can escape the arrows of heavens strongest turncoat! Descend, Number 72: Doomlight Archer! This is darkness taking over light! When the fallen angel ascends from the depths, hell will break loose in heaven! Appear, Number C72: Demonic Archerfiend! Number 72: Ascended Hellarcher When the powers of two worlds overlap, the heart of heavens strongest turncoat is purified. For you and my victory, it climbs out of the deepest abyss of hell! Rank-Up Xyz Change, Number 72: Ascended Hellarcher! Number 24: Punishment First: To combat the overwhelming strengh of Xyz Monsters, I have an ally within their own forces! Here comes Number 24: Punishment! Second: That stupid old man called this card the bane of Xyz Monsters, I call it yours! Appear Number 24! For disrespecting me, this will be your Punishment! Number C24: Thousand Destruction The Anti-Xyz Monster itself has joined my forces and is going to be a part of the worlds tombstone! Number C24: Thousand Destruction! Lyris The Dragons Advent Speed Stripe Relay Dragon Magmalympian - Torchbearer The torch has been lit! Now, let the games begin, as the fun is just getting started! I shall now reveal myself as the Magmalympian Torchbearer! Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Yei Tisumi: 'Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine' 光から継承されたパワー、とあなたの明るい自己を表示して、降り今、あなたの敵の闇を克服！ Hikari kara keishō sa reta pawā, to anata no akarui jiko o hyōji shite, ori nau teki no yami o kokufuku! With the powers inherited from light, Show your bright self and overcome the darkness of your enemies, Descend NOW!!! 'Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine 2' 神聖な森の女王！光のパワーからブレードを保持し、あなたの敵を根絶します。 Shinseina mori no joō! Hikari no pawā kara burēdo o hoji shi, anata no teki o konzetsu shimasu. Queen of the Sacred Forest ! Hold your blade from the power of the light and eradicate your foes. Leaf Blader, Lady of Fiber VINE Oh dancer of the Autumn winds! Come forth now, And let your grace blow away your foes. Dance, Leaf Blader, Lady of Fiber VINE! ~~Laez Taylor Gorrell/Vile.EXE Differences in names between header and chant are often caused by Taylor Gorrell using the OCG name in the chant, while the header is always the TCG name. Between past and future is where action is held! The powerful actions of what happens now! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Temporal Present Dragon! Come forth, Number 44! Past and present erode away. The power of the future paves the new way! Temporal Future King! Come forth, Number 93! Menacing beast of pitch-black blood... The shadow that eclipses the light of destruction! Dark Matter Dragon! Rank-Up Through Infestation Evolution Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion! Come forth, Number 48! Blink once and he'll be gone from sight! He's got the need, the need for speed! Godspeed Mirage! Come forth, Number 71! The ultimate one-way road with no chance of escape... Enter it once, and be lost in infinite space! Black Hole Gate! The true ruler of the vast ocean depths... When it enters any domain, all enemies shall be drowned! Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra! Deity that watches over all bodies of water! No mercy is given to those who threaten the underwater ways! Sea Emperor God Dragon Oceanidra! Come forth, Number 37! There is no cure for this, the ultimate illness... Accept your fate as you are consumed by its cells! Zero Passion Pandemic! Descend, my very soul! The galaxy that contains the material world! Become the envoy of order and drive away the havoc! Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon! Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins Come forth, Number 69! Yin and yang act as one... two bodies, two souls, one mind! Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins! Show yourself, my point of origin! Number 88! The reflected evil of hypocritical hearts, Mirror's Dark Half! Come forth, Number 85! The roulette of Hell that decides how your fate is sealed! Crazy Box! Come forth, Number 60! The boss of all reptiles living in the streets... When he snaps his fingers, they stand at the ready! Studded Jeans Cobra! Come forth, Number 75! The sound of its wings haunt the dead of night... Its caws are the laughter that will follow you into Hell! Raven of Pallas - Nevermore! Come forth, Number 21! Noble animal absent from the cycle, cheated by fate... Punish all who dare prevent the cycle from continuing! Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi! Come forth, Number 14! Born in lava, scorching the land by existence alone! Krakargot! Come forth, Number 8! The vessel of the second sight, inescapable by mortals... Vision Swordsman - Zatoichi. Come forth, Number 87! Almighty sovereign that blooms in the harshest weather... Grace this lovely grove with your chilling presence! Beautiful Goddess of the Four Seasons - Queen of Nights! Enter the jungle in search of your ultimate prey. Collect the trophies of all who cross your sights. Reveal yourself, Number 59. Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle! Come forth... the ultimate creation of the cosmic defenders! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Come forth, Number 43! The elite of the elites of the cosmic protectors... Sacred Persei! Rank-Up Through Constellar Formation Clairvoyant formation of the starry sky... Feel my light and assume your true form! A vessel feared across all seven seas! Dread Captain's Galleon Scurvy Dutchman! Dreaded across every body of water... the ultimate tyrant of the seas! Dread Archfiend Pirate Captain Argentus! Come forth, the ultimate weapon of the Dark Emperor... Dead Max's Enormousaur X! Scourge of all reaches of the cosmos... destined ruler over all life! Evil Galactic Emperor - Dead Max! Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet... Seven colors that come together to form the ultimate harmony! Rainbow Traveler - Arcoris! The protector of the fanged race of legend... The one who hunts down the unjust hunters! Edelritter - Vampire Bram! A nymph as innocent as the trees are old... Melias the Tree Spirit! Bane of the dark cards of desire... a monster darker than any of them could be! Photon Number Destroyer! With the power of the Barian World's strongest warrior... I will stop your heart and cancel your life! Photon Future Destroyer! Synchro Summon! Come forth, the shadow that lurks behind the light of justice! Photon Veil Demon! Creature born from the sun's core... Call forth the dawn with your mighty roar! Corona Dragon! Being born of magic lunar light... Wane the darkness and shield those under your rays! Full Moon Dragon! Noble animal first in line, give breath to those which does not draw it! Zodiac Rat - Lao Shu! Noble animal second in line, stand over all with your unaided might! Zodiac Ox - Huang Niu! Noble animal third in line, split the opponent's energy right down the middle! Zodiac Tiger - Hu Nian! Noble animal fifth in line, explode the air and reduce all to rubble! Zodiac Dragon - Ju Long! Noble animal eighth in line, work with your own spirit to achieve victory! Zodiac Ram - Gong Yang! Noble animal ninth in line, adjust your form to fit any situation! Zodiac Monkey - Hou Zi! Noble animal last in line, incinerate your enemies with your piercing vision! Zodiac Pig - Xiao Zhu! Master Key Heron Mystic avian that hides a locked secret of the cosmos... Supreme Key Heron - Master Key Heron! Warrior from another dimension! Magician bound to our planet! Travel the Overlay Network in a whirlpool of light, and combine to create a new savior! Overlay Fusion Summon! Be born, Overlay Fusion Monster... Magic Wave Knight Magi-Senshi! Generic By merging these *number of monsters* souls, a stronger new soul shall be born! When the wind turns red, order as it is known is in danger! Hold onto your hats as the hurricane hits high gear! Crimson Cycloner! He's a living smelter, with 1500-degree breath and a stomach like a volcano! Incinerator Dragon! Lurking in the depths, she awaits a traveler foolish enough to enter her domain! Lake Queen - Charybdis! All that can be dreamt can be brought into reality... But sometimes, dreams bring themselves to us! Come forth, Dream Dragon - Slumberlong! Raging green winds ravage the land...! Green wings are all that can withstand it...! Winductor Midoroc! Four words blow as a marker of the elements! Flap your mighty wings, and call forth your storm! Wind Spirit God - Wind Rose! Stone formations stand as a marker of the elements! Break through the crust and shake the planet! Earth Spirit God - Grand Soil! Grand waters swirl as a marker of the elements! Crystallize the waves and unleash winter's wrath! Ice Spirit God - Moulin Glace! Arcane fire burns as a marker of the elements! Assert your infernal dominance with your mighty roar! Fire Spirit God - Pyro Rex! The four elements that balance the world come together at last! Feel the raw strength of fire, water, earth, and wind! Four-Element Spirit God - Yugoryu! (extended) -thoughts- My origin clad in the light of past... Save me from the darkness that approaches me! *out loud* Come forth, dazzling light of salvation that shines in the darkness of despair! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! Heterochromatic eyes ablaze with infinite rage! Raze this filthy land with an impact of infernal fury! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7! Odd-Eyes Meteor Burst Dragon! Suppressing power dwelling within the Pendulum... I beg you for the power to save my world! Ritual Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon! My warm heart frozen by cruelty and despair... Encase me in ice so I may inflict nor experience any harm! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon! A gentle breeze spurs me back onto my path! With the wind at my back, I will fight to the end! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Ritual Summon (ARC-V) Ancient power of the cursed mirror, accept this offering and grant me a mighty warrior! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level *monster Level*! *name of monster*! (with Tourmaline and ) Gem tinged with lightning! Loyal pet of the brown jewel! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who crushes the weak! Gem-Knight Zirconia! (with Lazuli and Sapphire) Gem of youthful shine and innocence! Gem tinged with water! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who clears the way! Gem-Knight Amethys! (with Amethyst and Tourmaline) The gem that clears the way! Gem tinged with lightning! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who pursues victory! Gem-Knight Paz! (with Topaz and Zirconia) The gem of the one who pursues victory! The gem of the one who crushes the weak! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Come forth, the one who follows the light! Gem-Knight Prism Aura! Lone warrior from out of the dust! Take aim and break down the enemy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! X-Saber Wayne! Lovely damsel of the way of the blade! Confound them with your grace and ruthlessness! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Level 6! Double-X-Saber Hyunlei! (with a " " monster and " ") Beautiful insect-alluring flower! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Now become one, cleanse the soul of the vicious dragon, and give birth to a brighter future! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with retaliating claws! Level 7! Noble Venom Fusion Dragon! (with 2 " " monsters) Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from your bed of sweet petals, give birth to a new enforcer! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with retaliating claws! Level 7! Noble Venom Fusion Dragon! (post-ARC-V, with a " " monster and " ") Beautiful insect-alluring flower! Poisonous dragon with retaliating claws! Now become one, let your provoked rage be unleashed, and give birth to a just revenge! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! (post-ARC-V, with 2 " " monsters) Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, let your provoked rage be unleashed, and give birth to a just revenge! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon! Authority watches from the tallest of points. Descend from above and show the form of the new king! Ritual Summon! Be born! Level 5! DDD Mountain Peak King Ashoka! The light from above shines down upon the world. It illuminates all of the king's domain! Be born! Quality 3! DDD Rising Sun King Cortez! "Seven stars in the sky form your wings of night. Descend from space with a comet's might! Ritual Summon! Come! Level 7! Dragonic gate to the stars above! Night Glow Ritual Dragon!" "Sentry of the red sea with blanketing fins. Surface and bring the rain of salvation! Composition Summon! Appear now! Quality 4! Blood Protector Composition Dragon!" "Shrouded within the fog of confusion and fatigue, thicken the toxic cloud to choke all who dare to challenge you! Dark Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level -4! Gloom Haze Dark Synchro Dragon!" (Ver. 1) The feral dragon that moves among the lower class, formed from the bane of the elite! Advance, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz... the overconfident will only make it stronger! Hybrid Summon! Come forth! Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! (Ver. 2) The feral dragon that moves among the lower class, formed from the bane of the elite! Unnatural order will be destroyed, replaced with the original anarchy! Hybrid Summon! Roar, Helix Chimera Hybrid Dragon! Qliphort Pendulum Summon (Spoken) System initializing Pendulum Mode. Run C Drive Summon: Qliphort.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Pendulum Summon. Activate, my Qliphort monsters. (Intended Format) System initializing Pendulum Mode. Run C:\summon\qliphoth.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Pendulum Summon. Activate, my Qliphort monsters. (Spoken) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Killer.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Killer. (Intended Format) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C:\summon\killer.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Killer. (Spoken) System initializing Advance Mode. Process Release.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Kernel.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Kernel. (Intended Format) System initializing Advance Mode. Process release.exe complete. Run C:\summon\kernel.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Advance Summon. Activate, Apoqliphort Kernel. (Spoken) System initializing Hybrid Mode. Process Splice.exe complete. Run C Drive Summon: Daemon.exe, Yes or No? *nods head* System initializing Summon Mode. Hybrid Summon. Activate, Qliphort Daemon. (Intended Format) System initializing Hybrid Mode. Process splice.exe complete. Run C:\summon\daemon.exe ? …Y System initializing Summon Mode. Hybrid Summon. Activate, Qliphort Daemon. The electric warrior dons his armor. The oppressive security falls before his anarchic voltage! Synchro Summon! Arrive on the scene, Level 7! PSYFrame Lord Zeta! All armaments surround the electric warrior. He shall strike all who dare seize power over others! Synchro Summon! Arrive on the scene, Level 8! PSYFrame Lord Omega! Warrior bearing the pieces of all who fell before him! Become one with the bladed beast of primal rage to transcend bipedal and quadrupedal limits! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Level 8! The unity of two bodies with the same heart! Furious Sword Centaur! Metal beasts of the burning land, storming sky, and surging sea! Lay your powers over each other to form the triad of true might! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 12! A goliath with the force and souls of three! Super Quantum Machine God King - Great Magnus! The opposition's cries fall on deaf ears. Unleash the mighty scream of the crimson god's follower! Synchro Summon! Roar, Phonon Pulse Dragon! Generic Radiant light of the rainbow, combine your seven colors and create a new power! Spectrum Summon! Valiant fighter who travels the road of rainbow light, arrive on the scene to aid your allies and protect the peace! Come forth! Wavelength 4! Iridesk Hero Nijiyama! The red light beckons all to follow it. Whether the path is to victory or defeat is hers to decide! Composition Summon! Appear, Quality 4! Iridesk Ruler Piras! Pendulum Summon ( ) Brilliant shards of the rainbow light, emerge and blanket the land with your range of colors! Pendulum Summon! Ideyo, my monster(s) of light! (Pendulum Summon) The orange light given off by the glowing heat! Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Jeruka! Spinning blades of yellow light, prove your might to those who oppose you! Advance Summon! Appear, Level 6! Iridesk Ruler Kiron! From the future where green light shines, let no innocent suffer the fate of the guilty! Hybrid Summon! Appear, Level 8! Iridesk Ruler Luse! Out of the freezing cold that remained since the ice age, a blue light shines forward! Timewarp Summon! Appear, Level -5! Iridesk Ruler Sini! A dragon of indigo light flows through the blood of a fighter. Victory is now within her grasp! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Nambic! (with and ) Cheeky fiend and lovely flower, both holding the purple shards of the prism! Form a whirlpool of purple light and release your inner radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear, the bolt of purple lightning that splits the darkness! Level 7! Iridesk Ruler Lylat! The siren of the white light sings her melody. All who cross her will fall to their knees from discord! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Iridesk Ruler Lefko! From a world ruined by chaos and hate, one gray light takes a stand to right this wrong and shine! Dark Synchro Summon! Appear, Level -6! Iridesk Ruler Siva! Hidden by darkness for far too long, a black light emerges. Prove yourself worthy to stand and be admired! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Iridesk Ruler Madow! Forestfleet Spankfleet Trapper The ultimate trap, conglomeration of multiple pieces, each with impeccable designs. No plebeians nor morons will ever tap this potential! Officer, chase down the commoners who oppose you! Imprison them, where the bribe is swearing fealty! Synchro Summon, Goyo Chaser! Sector not secure. Prey upon the weak peasants, and increase our ranks! Synchro Summon, Goyo Predator! Imperial Kozak Bujintei Izanagi Creator God of a thousand souls, take up your spear and crush the darkness ahead. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Bujintei Izanagi! CXyz Bujintei Izanagi-no-Okami All-father of many divinities, transcend to the heavens and enter your full glory! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5, Chaos Xyz Bujintei Izanagi-no-Okami! Ultimate Sorcerer of all Spellbooks, make our enemies revel in our combined glory! Come forth, World of Prophecy! Emissary from Heaven, with your holy wrath, consecrate this earth and cleanse the darkness! Come forth, Judgment Dragon! Thou, who once were a humble maiden, receive the benediction of heavenly light! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn! Minerva, the Transcended Lightsworn Maiden blesed with greater holy powers, and alternate persona who has fallen into grace, master thineselves and transform into a even greater power! Fusion Summon! Show thyself, Minerva, the Transcended Lightsworn! Fenris, Wolf God of the Ice Barrier Chained wolf from the depths of Niflheim, intimidate our enemies with your wintery howl! Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Fenris, Wolf God of the Ice Barrier. Belial, Great King from the Burning Abyss King of Darkness, Scourge of the Messiah, torment all those who stand in our way! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 9, Belial, Great King from the Burning Abyss! Sabaoth Leader Melchizedek Exalted consecrator of kings, show our enemies the true might of Heaven. Enhance Summon! Come forth, Sabaoth Leader Melchizedek! Sabaoth Leader Michael Commander of armies of hosts, take the banner of Heaven and triumph against the darkness! Enhance Summon! Come now, descend unto the battlefield, Sabaoth Leader Michael! Sabaoth Leader Sandalphon Angel of prayer and bridge to Heaven, make our enemies see the light! Enhance Summon! Come forth, Sabaoth Leader Sandalphon! Sabaoth Leader Metatron Ruler of hosts and mouthpiece of Heaven, cleanse all evil with holy fire! Enhance Summon! Transcend into the heavens, Sabaoth Leader Metatron! NovaTsukimori Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon Ancient Dragon of Chaos! Awaken and destroy all that is in your path! Become my moonlight! Negative Level 8! Chaos Rift Beast - Moonlight Zero Dragon! Kaosu no kodai doragon! Mezame, anata no pasu ni aru mono subete o hakai shimasu! Watashi no gekkō ni narou! Fu no Reberu Hachi! Kaosu Rifuto Bīsuto - Mūnraito Zero Doragon! Kaiser Rift Beast - Zero Dragon Archfiend Luna: Ancient Dragon, born of chaos. Descend and flap your mighty wings, and destroy everything! Synchro Summon! Level 8! "Kaiser Rift Beast - Zero Dragon Archfiend" Rift Beast - Moonlight Wing Dragon Luna-2: I tune Moonlight Armory Caliburn with Moonlight Armory Laevateinn. Slash through the skies of the dead of night, and sound your howl of the blood red moon. Synchro Summon! Dragon of the moonlight crescent! Rift Beast - Moonlight Wing Dragon! Luna-2: Ancient souls of war, invoke your wrath and spread your wings! Become the Moonlight that shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Rift Beast - Moonlight Wing Dragon! Great Revived King - Hiro Maria: Awaken from your ancient slumber and guide the Divine Kingdom! Great Revived King - Hiro! Rift Beast - Tianti Yueguang Long Yueliang: I Tune my Level 7 Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon with Level 12 Dark Tuner - Chaos Dragon! Shadows and light, absorb one another and create a ray of light that illuminates the darkness and swallows light! Break the boundaries! Dark Synchro Summon! Negative Level 5! Rift Beast - Tianti Yueguang Long! Rift Beast - Black Knight Dragon Nox: Dragon of night, and knight of vengeance! Take to the skies and destroy everything! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Rift Beast - Black Knight Dragon! Chaos Rift Beast - Black Soul Dragon Nox: Fallen black knight, rise from death. Luna Tsukimori: Become the path that illuminates the darkness. Nox: And swallow the light that blocks your path. Luna Tsukimori & Nox: Rank 5! Chaos Rift Beast - Black Soul Dragon! Rift Beast - Darkness Seraph Dragon Umbra: Evil Dragon, born from the void of Chaos, ascend and devour everything! Darkness Fusion! Dragon of Destruction, void moonlight! Level 9! Rift Beast - Darkness Seraph Dragon! Cyber Dragon Blitzkrieg Kaiser-Luna: Outer space with red stars and nebula it's seen along with a star. A mechanical dragon with arms and legs emerges from the star and absorbs it in the core of its body on its chest. Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Cyber Dragon Blitzkrieg! Bladevolt Electro Dragon Kai: Great dragon of the storms, descend and crash down. Smite your path out of the chaos with all your might! Synchro Summon! Waga tamashii! Level 8! Bladevolt Electro Dragon! Chaos Rift Beast - Void Knight Dragon Nox-Luna: Phantom dragon of destruction, ascend and reform the new world order! Rank 7! Chaos Rift Beast - Void Knight Dragon! Crystal Rift Beast - Moonlight Winter Storm Dragon Luna-2: Sacred Dragon of Ice, descend into the darkness of chaos. Freeze the dark and create a ray of light! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Crystal Rift Beast - Moonlight Winter Storm Dragon! Rift Beast - Burst Dragon Venom Serpent "Zero" Luna Tsukimori: Ascend from the flames of Naraku and open the doorway to the afterlife! Rinne Impure Summon! Negative Level 8! Rift Beast - Burst Dragon Venom Serpent "Zero"! Shadow Rift Beast - Rainbow Dark Knight Dragon Nox: Dimensions collide and break! Envelope the light with your infinite blackness! Paradigm Xyz Shift! Rank 4! Shadow Rift Beast - Rainbow Dark Knight Dragon! Rift Beast - Darkness Seraph Dragon Umbra-Luna: Dragon of infinite rage, rise from the abyss! Ascend into the world, and cover it in a lightless black! Fusion Summon! Level 9! Rift Beast - Darkness Seraph Dragon! Insert-clever-usrname-here Summon chants for my Beast-borg monsters Beast-borg Gear Kaiser (Using Rude Kaiser and Robotic Knight) Brutal duel wielding fighter and valiant iron knight! Merge together for your upgrade! Grind your gears for war! Fusion Summon! Level 7 Beast-borg Gear Kaiser! Beast-borg Tiger Launcher (Using Tiger Axe and Spider Launcher) Beast that swings it's mighty axe and Missle launcher on 8 legs, merge together for your upgrade! Become ferocious death from above! Fusion Summon! Level 8 Beast-borg Axe Launcher! Beast-borg Mammoth Scrapyard (Using Mammoth Graveyard and Ancient Gear Hunting Hound) Undead Mastodon who hates graverobbers and mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, merge together for your upgrade! Great tusked behemoth of the scrap yard come forth! Fusion Summon! Level 5 Beast-borg Mammoth Scrapyard! Beast-borg Techorganic Chimera (Using Panther Predator and Tiger Launcher) Cybernetic hunter of close combat and cybernetic hunter of heavy artillery! Merge together for your upgrade! Ultimate fusion of metal and flesh! Connect seamlessly to create a new kind of life! Fusion Summon! Level 11 Beast-Borg Techorganic Chimera! Resurrection Geoglyph Dark Synchro Dragon (Using Nightmare Hand and Achacha Archer) Nightmare Hand, pierce into the heart of this Archer and bring forth the darkness in it's heart! From this hatred emerges the marked dragon who won't let the dead rest! Dark Synchro Summon! Minus Level 7, Resurrection Geoglyph Dark Synchro Dragon! Dark Tuner - Storm Rider (Using Chaos Rogue and Giant Soldier of Stone and Celtic Guardian) Chaos Rogue, pierce into the hearts of this Soldier and this Guardian and bring forth the darkness from their hearts! From this hatred emerges the rider of the dark storm which brings the rains of change! Minus Level 1, Dark Tuner Storm Rider! CXyz Raidraptor - Oppression Falcon "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Barian power, born of chaos, quell the scum who believe you should fall!!Rank 7 Chaos Xyz Raidraptor - Oppression Falcon! Trey Arclight Chasing After Fame Jade's summoning chants usually refer to "enhanced souls," referencing 's effect of increasing monsters' Levels, and "beacons," as the Constellar Xyzs are thought to descend from faraway space. Two enhanced souls, breathe your life and animate this machine of great power! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 5! Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh! Mysterious warrior of light. With the strength of your spirit, carve the path towards a bright future! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Descend, Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope! Beast of the stars, follow the beacon, and become the warrior who protects all. Engulf all in the light of protection! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 4! Sacred Omega! Warrior of the stars, clustering bright light as power. With two enhanced souls as your beacon, descend and shake this very Earth! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 5! Sacred Pleiades! Being of space, reach back into the stars; renew the energy that powers the fiber of your being, and ascend to a new plane of existence! Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Valiant warrior of unknown, draw upon the power of the cosmos, and become empowered by chaos! Chaos Xyz Change! Appear now, Rank 6! The aspiring star emperor who slashes away the darkness! Chaos Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope Nebula! Eric's chants refer to "beings of wind" and "youkai," fitting his Yosenju Deck. They also frequently reference power, fitting for an individual who looks down on those without it. Pendulum Summon Fabricated pendulum, allow me to borrow your power, and draw the path for the beings of wind to follow! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters! Youkai who come and go, calm the storm within, and give rise to a palpable and powerful form! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Mayosenju Akuzenkaze! The fleeting youkai join together in a volatile form! Blow away all opposition! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! Lightning Chidori! Youkai carrying the burden of the wind! Use your souls to imbue this mysterious being with your power! Xyz Summon! The electrifying fairy who paralyzes all opposition! Numbers 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler! Three youkai imbued with the wind's strength, combine your souls to give rise to an otherworldly force! Xyz Summon! Appear now, Rank 4! The sacred warrior of the cosmos who manifests in this realm! Tellarknight Ptolemaios! Mechanized dragon, formed from a desire for optimization. Become imbued with limitless power and petrify your foes with your wrath! Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 6! The machine with infinite potential! Cyber Dragon Infinity! Tami's summoning chants often involve "offerings" of dragons and hieroglyphs, referencing her Hieratic Deck. The offerings of these two earthbound dragons will rejuvenate the ancient ruler of myth! Xyz Summon! Rank 6! Bask in the sun, Hieroglyphic Dragon King - Atumus! Machine of the cosmos! With these dragons as offering, rain your starlight upon the planet! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 6! Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7! Absolute god of chaos, the beginning and the end! Empowered by the dormant minerals and ancient hieroglyphs, awaken once again your all-consuming form! Synchro Summon! The progenitor of all dragons! Ultimaya Tzolkin! Evette's summoning chants always start with "Purified stuffed toys join together...", usually following with a trait that the Synchro Summoned monster excels at. They're usually very goofy compared to other summoning chants, referencing her relaxed and good-natured personality. Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize speed over all else! Synchro Summon! Level 6! What'd you expect? Here's Furnimal Cheetah! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize defense over all else! Synchro Summon! Now you see him, now you don't! Level 8, Furnimal Chameleon! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize lavishness over all else! Synchro Summon! The buzzy, bossy ruler of fantasy! Level 7! Furnimal Queen Bee! Purified stuffed toys join together to maximize power over all else! Synchro Summon! The biggest, fluffiest dragon you'll ever see! Level 9! Furnimal Fairy Dragon! Purified stuffed toys join together, and tap into the power of the unforgiving arctic! Synchro Summon! There's a reason why this card was banned before. Level 9! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Purified stuffed toys join together with the sharp, destructive blades of demons! Fusion Summon! Sorry, your board's way too established; time to put you in your place! Level 6! Death-Toy Scissors Tiger! Purified stuffed toys join together with the sharp, unrelenting blades of demons! Fusion Summon! Overrated video game characters aside, this'll give you a scare! Level 6, Death-Toy Scissors Wolf! Beasts of nature, sing in unison to call upon the purifier of the forest. Synchro Summon! Level 5! Natural Beast! Beasts of nature, howl in unison to invoke the power of the defender of the forest. Synchro Summon! Level 6! Natural Barkion! Beasts of nature, combine your strength to invoke the power of the forest's ultimate guardian! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Gao, Protector Beast of the Sacred Tree! Small beasts of the forest, combine your souls to resurrect the avian of a lost tribe. Xyz Summon! Rank 2! Daigusta Phoenix! When the smallest of animals join souls, the ancient veteran's call is answered! Return to us and watch the wild tremble in your great presence! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 2! Numbers 64: Veteran Tanuki Sandayu! Heart's Rebellion Red Acosta Pokémon - Charizard This winged monster will reign supreme with destructive firepower. I Special Summon my ace Pokémon, Charizard! Brooke Saunders Pokémon - Blastoise With the fortification of a tank, and the strength of a cannon, let's blast apart the opposition! I Special Summon my ace Pokémon, Blastoise! Shannon Barrera Pokémon - Venusaur Dominate everything with the forces of wind and nature! I Special Summon my ace Pokémon, Venusaur! Kris Duffy Pokémon - Feraligatr ex The beast with the sharpest fangs, turn your sorrow into strength, and avenge all of those who have fallen before you! I Fusion Summon, Level 9! My last tie to a family you've taken from me, Feraligatr ex! ??? Pendulum Summon Swing, pendulum of oppression. Bring forth the peacekeeping swarms and restore order to the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Pokémon - Arcanine ex Flaming hounds, howl in unison! Become one with the fire, and reveal your ultimate form! Fusion Summon! Appear now, from my Extra Deck! Level 9! Crush the petty resistance with your strength! Arcanine ex! Re: Synchro Arc Two heavenly vocalists! With guidance of the baton, shift your strength into a new form! Fusion Summon! The violinist takes the stage! Level 5, Savant of Fantasia - Virtuosa Paganini! When two new ideas integrate into the benevolent, harmonious choir, the ultimate genius is born! Fusion Summon! The bringer of beautiful complexity! Level 10, Maiden of Fantasia - Intrepid Rachmaninoff! Going once, going twice! Vendor of the ancient and creator of the new, bring joy with your endless auctions! Xyz Summon! SOLD to Rank 5, Entermage Antique-Crafter! Ana Munir Hieratic Dragon Queen of Sekhmet The messenger of the hieroglyphs, the draconian souls! Become one with your strength and revive the resting queen from the tomb! Synchro Summon! The hunter blessed by the ancient texts! Level 7! Hieroglyphic Dragon Queen - Sekmet! Hieratic Underworld King of Khamen The messenger of the hieroglyphs, the draconian fury! Become one with your strength and revive the great king from the tomb! Synchro Summon! The revered powerful pharaoh lives again! Level 9! Hieroglyphic Dragon Underworld King - Tutankhamun! Blackthorn Dragon The darkest thorns encircle the artifacts of the elite. Guard all that is sacred from the lowly and undeserving! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Blackthorn Dragon! Blackthorn Demotic Dragon Pitch-black protector of the sacred, become transcribed, and be freed from your curse! Synchro Summon! The blooming worldly dragon! Level 9, Blackthorn Demotic Dragon! Eden Soria The tribal rider connects their soul, and mounts the winged guardian of the forest... Synchro Summon. Inspire and rally all under you. Level 4, Daigusta Falcos! The tribal rider connects their spirit, and mounts the scout of the forest... Synchro Summon. Hone in on the enemy. Level 5, Daigusta Gulldos! The tribal rider connects their fury, and mounts the aggressor of the forest... Synchro Summon. Tear down the enemy. Level 7, Daigusta Eguls! The warm hearts of the wind tribe unite to conjure their ultimate guardian... Synchro Summon. Offer your guidance to the unworthy. Level 6, Daigusta Sphreeze! The Nepfessor ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Illusion'' Yuki Kichi The embodiment of freezing ice, come to my side and freeze those who threaten your existence! Surpassing limits! Mirage Summon! Come forth, Wos Duo! Embodiment of freezing ice, gather your strength with your comrades and freeze anything that comes your way! Surpassing limits! Mirage Summon! Come forth, Wos Stamper! Two warriors of the snow and ice! Now become one, and from the arctic beyond your arms, bring forth a new enforcer! Fusion Summon! Appear! Freezing warrior with scythes of ice! Wos Aurora Lord! Unsheathe those wondrous blades, and freeze all our enemies in one flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Wos White Knight! Formed from arctic ice, to freeze all who oppose it with its subzero axe! Xyz Summon! Appear, Wos Black Knight! Kasai Chie Feral beast that masters the fire! Wild tamer that tames the fire! Join your forces and become my engravement of my soul! Surpassing limits! Mirage Summon! Come forth, Rif Dualstriker! Saki Bara Wilted thorns, come to my side and manifest the flames of my soul! Surpassing limits! Mirage Summon! Come forth, Roe Dragon! Yuriko Shima The holy island of the gods, come to our world and purify this illusory world! Surpassing limits! Mirage Summon! Arise, Nisi Samos! Hideki Suna Acceleration: Complete Cannon: Complete Summon Energy: MAX Go, Enhance Summon! Come forth, Drest Truck! ''Yu-Gi-Oh! NOVA'' (2019) Yuka Tsukimori TBA Zero Tsukimori TBA ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Grade'' Yuvo Shiryo The two mechs join together to bring the sound of victory! Synchro Summon! Come forth, “ ”! " ", Super Evolution! Come to my soul and engrave my feelings! Upgrade Summon! The embodiment of my soul, "Gyro Metal Marcher"! Gaidoku Chikyu The earthen golem, may become mud and bring eternal life! Upgrade Summon! Come forth, "Rocky Guardian"! Tamatsuki Shigenaga Infection that hijacks the core, infection that destroys from within! Now become one, and infect all your enemies! Fusion Summon! Come forth, “Iblis Epidemic Wyvern”! Impurify the pure and join to the other realm! Upgrade Summon! Come forth, "Iblis Pandemic Destroyer"! Yoshikawa Shinji The mythic oceanic dragon, descend upon us and bring us our eternal wish! Upgrade Summon! Come forth, "Teknocean Rampaging Cetus"! Hashimoto Fuyuko The one who brought the fire of my life, offer your soul to the greater good! Upgrade Summon! Arise, "Empyreno Efreet"! ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Eclipse'' Yushiki Utsunomiya Miyake Shina Flashing Idol! Paradise field! Become one and bring eternal life! Eclipse Summon! Become one with my soul of fire, Elizabeta of the Shangri-la! Serizawa Tokiyo Hitarashi Hazuki Daigo Yoritoki Qwex67(When bypassing 4th wall) Marshal Summoning “Bringer of Hope” ! Meld your energies with those of , and bring forth the warrior of light! Marshal Summon! Appear , Affinity 4! Bringer of Hope! Pandemonium Summon(with “Bringer of the Harbinger Dragon”) Mage to bring forth the Titanic Dragon! Chaos will emerge from your power! Pandemonium Summon! Appear, my monsters to overlay! Number 38:Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy Stone formations and illusory shadows! Release the light of hope and become my ultimate monster!Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 38! (38 is written out and flashes red) Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy! Category:Fanfiction Category:Galleries